The Taste Of Loneliness
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: Sequel to my other fic "Crushed". Very short one-shot. One-sided SamxCastiel, DeanxCastiel. OCCness and spelling errors.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

AN: I'm having a bad time right now, personal issues which means my insomnia is bad

again. I feel like writing anyway. This is kind of a sequel to my other fan fiction "Crushed" I would recommend reading it first.

AN: I want to thank everyone that reviewed, and added "Crushed" to their favorites.

AN: This fan fiction contains, Slash, AU, OCCness, Dean/Cas as an established pairing, Illusions to my story "Crushed" and I'm sure there is grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

Recommended Music: "_Everything You Want" _by Vertical Horizon

"The Taste Of Loneliness"

Sam was good actor. What seemed like a lifetime of being a hunter taught him how to play pretend. The only time he couldn't pretend was when he was alone. It was his fault after all, for feeling this way. Sam could have stopped playing matchmaker and crushed Cas's hopes of getting together with Dean. _Of course he couldn't have done that_.

It was the way Cas's blue eyes lit up when he asked Sam for help. Sam wasn't sure when his feelings for the dark haired angel started. All he knew was when they hit, they hit _**hard**_. Of course the one who Castiel liked was Dean. Now they were together, and Sam had to fake a smile and tell his big brother that he was truly happy for him. A slam from the room next door to Sam's motel room made him jump.

As Sam walked over to the door he heard the roar of Dean's precious Impala. He opened the door to see Castiel slumped against the door of his lover's motel room door. Dean and his Impala were nowhere in sight. "Cas? What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned and deep down slightly glad to see Cas looking so hurt by his brother. "D-Dean and I fought." Cas's voice was so soft Sam had to crouch down to ground to hear him. Sam lightly placed his hand on the angel's slightly trembling shoulder. "It's alright, couples fight Cas." Sam smiled at Cas. "I know" Cas sighs before speaking again. "It seems that we are fighting more often." Sam stood up and brushed his jeans off. "How about we go inside and watch T.V?" Sam suggested. Cas nodded his head.

Sam turned the T.V on to Cas's favorite sitcom. Cas seemed to be half listening, but slowly began to watch the show with Sam and make light conversation with him. Sam's hand lightly brushed Cas's. Cas was to absorbed to notice. Sam longed to to more like he had dreamed. Castiel was blissfully unaware as Sam crept closer.

It wasn't until Sam gripped Cas's wrists and captured his lips in a Cas did Cas come out of dreamy state. Sam felt euphoric, Cas tasted like he always fantasized. Cas pushing Sam off of him was the only thing that pulled Sam out of his temporary bliss. "What do you think you're doing?" Castiel asked Sam felt guilty "I-I sorry Cas, I don't know what came over me." Sam didn't he couldn't believe he kissed Cas like that. Dean was going to be pissed.

"It's alright Sam, I won't tell Dean." Castiel told Sam as if reading his mind. Sam gave a sigh of relief. "But, you must never do anything like that again. I love your brother not you." Castiel gave Sam a firm look. With that look Cas was gone before Sam could reply. Once again Sam was left alone with nothing but the taste of Cas's lips on his and the knowing he could never have who he really wanted.

AN: I don't know about this story. I really struggled with it. I probably take it down.

AN: I have a couple ideas for a multi-story fic. I'll list the story ideas below and then you can pick your favorite one if you want.

Story Idea 1:Gabriel is a 17 year-old type 1 diabetic. His only concern is protecting his younger brother Cas from the monster that is his older brother Michael. Gabriel starts to skip insulin injections and becomes bulimic to feel like he has some control over his life. He meets the mysterious enticing bad boy Dean Winchester. Can Dean help him before it's to late? Warnings: Eating Disorder,Sexual Abuse, Self-harm, drugs, drinking, and angst. Pairings: DeanxGabriel, SamxCas, One-sided MichaelxGabriel.

Story Idea 2: Castiel is in an abusive relationship with Sam Winchester. Cas only started dating Sam because of his crush on Sam's older brother Dean. What will happen when Dean comes back to town?

Pairings: One-sided SamxCas, One-sided DeanxCas (At 1st anyway) Warnings: Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst.


End file.
